


Sleepless

by Kalloway



Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 18:59:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9621275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Wingul supposes Jude should come in from the cold.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rose Argent (roseargent)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseargent/gifts).



Jude apparently had trouble sleeping. That wasn't entirely unexpected, Wingul decided, given what Jude had been through. At least Jude took the time to reflect on his decisions and consider what he'd need to do in the future. That was admirable. And he did sleep more than Gaius, at least, who was awake a disturbing amount of time every day. 

Wingul wasn't sure he was much better - he was up in the middle of the night, too. Though he'd been working on an active project, not just looking out in the direction of Kanbalar. He didn't have Jude's time for quiet contemplation most days. 

And - feh - now Jude was taking up his time and wasn't worth it. Jude wasn't worth Gaius' time or attention, certainly. But there was only so much he could do in that direction, if Gaius was interested for whatever reason. Hopefully it was only because of his relationship with Maxwell. 

Jude was not worthy of serving Gaius. Wingul wasn't even sure Jude would be worthy of serving _him_ , though Jude's keen sense of awareness and medical knowledge would surely be useful. There were things about him that had been reported back...

Wingul chuckled softly. He'd probably already been noticed but Jude was also the type who was too polite to call attention to the fact. At least Wingul hadn't been trying to stay unnoticed... 

He wondered if he could push a little...

"Shouldn't you be sleeping?" Wingul questioned as he strode from where he'd been standing - just outside to the door to the temple to where Jude was half-propped on a badly-weathered and unlit stone lantern. Wingul couldn't blame the temple's pair of strange priestesses for not keeping all the lights burning - it was better not to draw too much attention to the temple and make it too welcoming at the moment. 

"Wingul?" Jude turned. He didn't look surprised, but in the dim light his cheeks did look red. 

"It's cold." 

Jude - Jude and Jude's friends, Maxwell included - were important to Gaius' plans. And it was obvious that Jude wasn't used to Kanbalar's weather. It would be better if Jude kept warm, as far as tactics went. Personally, Wingul knew he could work around the absence. Still... Jude could come in handy. Wingul _wanted_ him to come in handy...

"I know. I just needed to clear my head," Jude replied. His smile was too calm. "And then I started thinking about the local climes, about the temple, about..." 

He shook his head. 

"Probably nothing I should be thinking about, huh?"

Wingul swallowed a sigh. Jude was thinking about all the things he'd needed to think about and moved on to other topics of probable usefulness. It was nearly uncanny. 

"Sound topics," Wingul found himself saying. Keeping Jude close was probably the best idea. Now... to see how close he could keep him. 

He smiled and gestured back at the temple. "When I first came to Kanbalar, I read quite a bit about the temple and its history." 

With that, he turned to head back inside. 

Jude was at his heels a second later. 

Now, Wingul, wondered, just where else he could get Jude to follow.


End file.
